The Foible
by frostygossamer
Summary: TV business pundit Lord Pendragon denounces gaydom, but his fencing champion son has an adoring fan. Modern AU. Merthur
1. The Fan

Summary: TV business pundit Uther denounces gaydom, but his fencer son has an adoring fan.

* * *

><p>AN: Been meaning to do a modern AU for some time. Finally inspiration struck! Arthur as a champion sport fencer - obvious!

* * *

><p>The Foible (Part 1: The Fan) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>* foible (noun)<br>* 1 A minor weakness or eccentricity in someone's character.  
>* 2 Fencing: The part of a sword blade from the middle to the point.<p>

Billionaire businessman Uther Pendragon lolled in his chair, and smirked at the show's host, as he was introduced to the studio audience in flattering terms.

"Welcome to our show, Sir Uther. I mean Lord Pendragon", the smarmy host greeted him.

"Glad to be here", Uther replied, grinning insincerely, and crossing his legs to pointedly avoid the wayward hands of his fellow guest, the popular and flamboyantly gay choreographer, Spencie.

Arthur clicked the remote petulantly. If he had to watch one more minute of his father's egotistical celebrity roadshow, he would probably throw the blasted thing through the TV screen.

He took a deep breath and went on with his packing. The championship was starting in a few days, and he wanted to have everything organised for a smooth and relaxing journey. He was going to arrive good and early this time, and get in plenty of practice, get himself into the 'zone'. Recently he had been finding the whole fencing circuit thing too much. He was thinking of getting out, packing it in. Maybe he was getting too old.

He sighed. It wasn't easy being the son of the famous celebrity businessman Sir, now Lord, Uther Pendragon. He could so easily have just done nothing after he finished university, just lived off the old man. But he loathed the bastard. And that was why he'd taken up fencing. It was something he had got into at public school, and it was something he could succeed in in his own right, nothing to do with his father.

It was kind of a lonely road. It wasn't exactly a rockstar lifestyle. Fans didn't flock around fencers the way they flocked around footballers and tennis players. It was a discipline that few people could be bothered to understand, let alone follow.

Not that dear Dad wasn't always trying to fix him up with some woman or other. Usually some filly with a title. Dad would have loved to have had a real title, not just the one he bought with business services to the last Government. But Arthur wasn't that into marriage really. He preferred to be footloose. Or at least that's what he liked to think.

His father suspected he was gay. He knew that. He didn't care what the old man thought. He could think what he liked. And it pleased Arthur a little to annoy his chauvinist father with the uncertainty. Uther Pendragon did not like gays. He had made it plain in the press and on TV that he couldn't stand them and what he called their 'artistic', 'limp-wristed' ways. That dancer on the TV tonight would be making his flesh crawl, he knew. That's why they'd been invited on the show together. He chuckled.

But Arthur was straight, definitely.

('o')

Uther had come down to see his Harley Street man, for his regular quarterly check-up. Dr. Gaius MB FRCP MRCS was a grey-haired, tweed-wearing, pipe-smoking physician of the old school, and had been a friend of Uther's for many years.

After they'd gone through the motions of the check-up, the two men sat down to enjoy a brandy and a quick catch-up, during the course of which Uther happened to mention that his son would be taking part in a fencing tournament in Canada soon. Dr. Gaius asked how he was doing and Uther replied that he was worried about him.

"His heart doesn't seem to be in it so much these days", he said. "I think he may be considering throwing in the towel."

"Oh, what a shame", Dr. Gaius replied. "My nephew will be so disappointed."

"Your nephew?", Uther enquired. He didn't remember Gaius mentioning a nephew before.

"Yes", Gaius responded. "My sister, you know, the one who married a welsh rugby forward, her boy. His name is Merlin. I have a photo of him on the mantle."

Uther glanced up at the picture of a slight, pale youth. "His father played for the Caerleon Dragons, didn't he? He doesn't take after him then", he quipped.

"No", Gaius chuckled. "But he is very interested in fencing. He's quite a fan, has been for years. In fact, when I mentioned the other day that I would be seeing you, he asked me if I could get him young Arthur's autograph. Is that any sort of a possibility?"

Uther was putting on his coat. "Of course", he said. "Give me his name and address and I'll see what I can do."

Gaius scribbled his nephew's details on the back of one of his business cards and passed it to Uther.

"He needs a bit of cheering up right now, young Merlin", he explained. "He's been out of steady work since he finished university. Good jobs are hard to come by."

Uther sighed inwardly, Gaius wasn't very subtle about his angling for a position for his nephew.

"I'll pass this on to Personnel", Uther said, waving the card as he stepped into the street.

('o')

A few days later young Merlin Emrys was sitting on a chair on the opposite side of Lord Pendragon's desk at UPTRAD, fidgeting nervously.

"Now what can you give to UPTRAD", Uther asked.

"Well, I have my degree. I'm a hard worker and I'm very reliable", Merlin volunteered. "And I don't mind long hours. Or travelling."

"Would you consider a post as a Personal Assistant?", Uther asked unexpectedly.

Merlin was surprised. That sounded good. He was expecting something more junior, if anything.

"Well, yes", he replied. "I certainly would."

"There would be travel involved", Uther explained. "And you would have to be available 24/7."

Merlin nodded. "No problem", he assured him.

"Good", Uther exclaimed. "You're hired!" He shook the youth's hand vigorously.

Merlin waited, unsure as to whether he had been dismissed or not yet. He started to rise from his chair.

"Oh, just one more question", Uther continued casually. "Not that it affects this job offer, of course, but are you gay by any chance?"

Merlin hesitated. He knew Lord Pendragon's very public opinions on homosexuality.

"No", he declared positively.

Uther looked him up and down. "Of course", he responded. "Expect to hear from Personnel in the next day or two."

Merlin scurried from the room, relieved the interview was over so quickly. He popped into the pub round the corner, for a quick half to settle his nerves, and phoned his mum. She was overjoyed to hear that he had finally landed a job.

('o')

That is why Arthur found his car to the airport already occupied, when it arrived at his flat to pick him up.

"I'm your new Personal Assistant, Merlin Emrys", Merlin informed him cheerfully, as he got in.

Arthur wasn't exactly pleased to see him. "I suppose this is my father's idea", he griped. "He's always telling me I need an assistant. I'm sick of telling him I'd rather travel alone."

"Lord Pendragon just thought that, if you had someone to handle your logistics, you know travel, accommodation, meals and so on, it would give you more time to concentrate on your sport. That's all", Merlin explained.

"That's never all with my father", Arthur grumbled. "He has a hidden agenda with everything. He just wants to keep tabs on me."

"I resent that", Merlin complained. "I'm here to help you. That's it. There's no need to be ungrateful."

Arthur sighed. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry, Merlin. Just ignore me."

He leant back and closed his eyes as the car whisked them both to meet their plane.

('o')

Merlin treated Arthur to a full rundown of his life on the plane, while Arthur tried to pretend to sleep. He was still talking when they touched down in Montreal.

When they got to the hotel Arthur discovered that Merlin had booked them a suite. It had two double bedrooms.

"So I'll be nice and handy", Merlin explained.

As soon as they had unpacked and visited the hotel cafe for a quick bite to eat, Arthur was anxious to get down to the gym and put in a few hours of practice. Merlin wanted to carry his bag and practice foils, but Arthur wanted to go alone, and get some peace for a while.

"I need to concentrate on my exercises", Arthur insisted.

Reluctantly Merlin stayed behind. He spent the time running over Arthur's schedule for the days ahead.

When Arthur returned from the gym late, Merlin was in his own room watching TV. He had taken the hint. Arthur helped himself to a drink from the mini-bar and went to bed.

('o')

In the morning, Arthur was woken bright and early by the sound of Merlin singing. Merlin popped his head around the door, and grinned when he saw that Arthur was already awake.

After a healthy breakfast in the hotel restaurant, there was some paperwork to get through at the tournament venue, so Merlin went along with Arthur to sort that out, at Merlin's insistance. Arthur then went back to the gym, to spend some practice time with the other members of the British team. When he returned to his suite later, he found Merlin cooing over his autograph book.

"I got everyone on the German team this year. Last time I missed out on Parsifal. Remember how he went home early with some sort of tummy bug?"

"You were at the tournament last time?", Arthur asked, surprised.

"Oh yes, I always go", Merlin said, beaming. "I'm a big big fan. Didn't your father tell you?"

"No", Arthur replied. "I had no idea."

"Oh, I've been a fan for years. Well, Uncle Gaius gave me a poster for the World Fencing Federation Championships to cover a crack in my bedroom wall at Uni. I collected photos of the entire British team."

"I was probably on that poster", Arthur said wistfully.

"Yes, I know", Merlin agreed shyly. "And you looked very nice in your fencing whites. I've been following your career ever since."

Arthur looked him in the eye. "You're a fan? You're not a stalker by any chance, are you?"

"Not really", Merlin answered. "Not anymore, anyway. Now I'm a friend, right?"

Arthur shook his head in disbelief.

"My dad certainly knows how to pick them."

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: And now for the tournament. Please read on.


	2. The Match

Summary: TV business pundit Uther denounces gaydom, but his fencer son has an adoring fan.

* * *

><p>The Foible (Part 2: The Match) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur's showing in the first week of the competition was disappointing. Once a top seed, Arthur's ranking was steadily slipping every year. The joy of the thing was starting to fade for him, and he couldn't seem to reignite the fire he once had for winning.<p>

Merlin sat quietly in the stands willing him on. Arthur was his idol and he wasn't about to give up his adoration yet. What Arthur needed was some confidence in himself. Merlin still had confidence in him. In fact he had confidence enough for two. He just had to get it across to Arthur.

Arthur's main problem was that he was depressed. Not just with his fencing career but with his life. Although he would be the last to admit it, the worst thing was that he was lonely. His fellow fencers were his only friends. He was fast approaching thirty and he was still single. And he didn't meet many likely women on the circuit. Or, well, anyone else.

('o')

When they finally got to the middle weekend, Arthur heaved a sigh of relief. No matches on Sunday, so he could go out for a drink on Saturday night, see a little nightlife. Merlin insisted on coming along. After a few drinks Arthur forgot to mind.

Merlin was sitting opposite him in a garishly lit nightclub, cradling a garishly coloured cocktail. They had both had a few. Merlin was grinning at Arthur like a lunatic.

"What say we pick up a couple of girls, and take them back to the hotel?", Arthur suggested daringly. It wasn't something he was in the habit of doing, but what the hell.

Merlin fidgeted in his seat and avoided Arthur's eyes. "Actually, I'm gay", he admitted, all embarrassed.

Arthur laughed. "You don't need to be ashamed, Merlin", he said. "It's not illegal anymore, not even in Canada."

"It's just that I told your father that I wasn't", Merlin explained. "At the job interview. I know he's a homophobe. I thought you would be the same."

"Hell no!", Arthur denied. "My father's a dinosaur. He still thinks women shouldn't have the vote. I don't think like him. But I'm surprised he asked you. Is that allowed anyway?"

"I suppose he just wanted to know he could trust me with you", Merlin giggled.

"Or me with you", Arthur added.

There was a moment's silence while they considered that idea.

"I didn't tell him I have a humongous crush on you", Merlin blurted out tipsily.

"Let's go back to the hotel", Arthur said jumping up, grabbing Merlin's hand and dragging him along with him.

('o')

When they arrived back at their suite, Arthur was still holding Merlin's hand, a bit too tight. But he had also had time to sober up a little, and bottle out.

Merlin maneuvered Arthur against the wall, and giddily tried to kiss him.

Arthur's whole body tensed. "Merlin", he whispered. "I'm not gay."

Merlin's expression changed to one of disappointment. There was an awkward silence.

It took a minute before Merlin realised that, despite the attempt at kissing, Arthur hadn't punched him, hadn't bitch-slapped him, hadn't stomped out in a pet, hadn't even removed his hand from his.

"Bi-curious is fine", Merlin assured him with a grin, and disappeared into his room.

Arthur lay awake for a long time that night just thinking about that remark.

('o')

Arthur's progress in the second week of the tournament was a huge improvement on the first. Arthur suddenly remembered how to play the game, not just get the points, but play his game. Psychology is very important in any game where one player is pitted against one other. If Arthur's opponent believed he would win, he would win. If Arthur could convince him he would lose, Arthur wouldn't need to win, his opponent would lose.

Arthur was fine on the technical stuff, the attack, the parry, the riposte. But he needed to believe in himself. And with Merlin's encouragement he was beginning to get that belief back.

Between bouts Arthur kept looking up at the stands to find Merlin. Merlin was always there waving back. Arthur remembered when his mother used to come and support him like that, before he lost her. It was nice to have that feeling again.

Arthur won his semifinal. He was very surprised. He had never expected to get that far. Merlin was overjoyed.

"I'm going to ring your father, and make sure he's watching tomorrow", he told him.

"Don't you dare, Merlin", Arthur complained. "He'll put a jinx on it."

That night Arthur was sitting in his room drinking a whiskey, while Merlin packed his bags, to save Arthur's strength for the final in the morning. Merlin was explaining the details of their return journey after the competition, getting everything ironed out so Arthur didn't have to think about anything the next day but winning.

"Tomorrow night you'll be back in London, and I'll be back in Wales", Merlin remarked.

Something about that statement didn't make Arthur feel very happy.

"It's time we got some shut-eye", Arthur said. "Early start tomorrow."

"OK", Merlin agreed, getting up and going towards the door.

He hesitated for a moment, with his hand on the doorknob, and looked back at Arthur, who was watching him with a faintly sad expression on his face.

"Unless you're feeling curious tonight?", Merlin asked hopefully.

Arthur looked away, chuckling. Then he turned back, seeking Merlin's eyes again.

"Not entirely uncurious", he ventured.

"Sweet!", Merlin replied, and between the door and the bed, he somehow managed to lose all his clothes. Slipping between the sheets, he patted the mattress beside him.

"Hurry up then, Slow-coach", he scolded.

Arthur didn't give himself long enough to change his mind, this time. He was in the bed naked, and plastered around Merlin, in a heartbeat.

"I think I may need some special pre-match coaching", he joked, as he pressed a kiss to Merlin's eager lips.

"Don't worry", Merlin eventually answered. "I'll talk you through it", and he pulled his hero down under the duvet with him.

('o')

Arthur was more amazed than anyone when he won the final. The first bouts of the match had been even points, but then he had suddenly got his wind and pulled off a blinder at the end. His fellow finalist, Parsifal, didn't know what hit him.

Arthur hadn't had his hands on the Challenge Cup for three years. The press flocked around him as soon as he walked off the strip, after slipping off his glove to shake hands with his defeated opponent.

He looked around for Merlin, as he repeated his rehearsed sound bites to the microphones. Merlin was nowhere to be seen. He wandered back to the locker room to shower and change for the presentation. He found Merlin sitting quietly watching his things.

"Where were you when I was talking to the press, Merlin?", he asked. "I wanted you to be in the photos."

Merlin looked sheepish. "I thought I'd better keep my face out of the papers. In case they started to ask questions about me. I thought Lord Pendragon wouldn't be very pleased."

Arthur flopped down on the bench beside him. "Dad has never been very bothered about what I thought about what HE says to the press", he pointed out. "I wanted you there."

Merlin squeezed his hand. "I'm glad you won", he said. "I'm very proud of you."

Arthur beamed at him. He hadn't heard those words in a long time.

('o')

Almost a month later, Lord Pendragon rang up his son, and invited him to dine with him at the swankiest celebrity eatery in town. It was to be a little private father and son dinner. And it would be the first time that Arthur had seen his father, face to face, in months.

Arthur arrived late with Merlin in tow. His father was already enjoying an aperitif, or two. He was ushered to a chair opposite Uther. Merlin grabbed a chair from a nearby table and turned it around.

"Arthur", Uther began, affably. "It's quite a while since I last saw you. How have you been?"

"This is Merlin", Arthur said, ignoring the question and indicating his guest. "He's my new..."

"PA", Merlin butted in suddenly.

Arthur gave him a stern look. "He's my new boyfriend", he stated pointedly.

"Oh yes. We've met", Uther replied, unconcerned. "In fact I hired him". Then to Merlin, "You're Gaius' nephew, the great Balinor Emrys' son. I remember seeing your father play at Twickenham."

Merlin blushed. "He wanted me to play rugby too", he said. "But I don't have the shoulders for it". He giggled nervously.

Returning his attention to his son, Uther went on, "I was pleased to hear how well you did at the championship. I watched all the videos that Merlin sent me. All that lunging and thrusting. Nail-biting stuff. Back to your old form, I think."

It was the first time Uther had spoken to his son about his sporting career.

"I'm surprised that you took an interest", Arthur replied.

"Oh, my boy, I've always taken an interest in what you do with your life", Uther insisted, chuckling.

"But I was beginning to worry when your game started to lapse. That's why I sent you a PA. I thought you needed some moral support, and perhaps a little leisure-time company, if you know what I mean."

Arthur looked shocked, "You were actually trying to set us up?"

"And I seem to have succeeded", Uther laughed. "I just put you two together and hoped you would click. Although I had no idea whether or not he was your type."

"B-but I told you I wasn't gay", Merlin interrupted.

"Ah yes, but I'm a fine judge of character, young man", Uther chortled. "And it stood out a mile. You're not exactly a hairy-chested he-man, Merlin. I took a gamble. It seems to have paid off."

"But, Dad, you've always been such an outspoken homophobic bigot", Arthur declared, not mincing his words. "I can't believe you've been playing Cupid for Merlin and me."

Uther laughed loudly. "Arthur, that's just for the cameras", he guffawed. "It gets me TV appearances and column inches. It's invaluable publicity. But it's all play-acting, well, 90 per cent. I have nothing against homosexuals, nothing at all. Well, as long as they keep their hands to themselves."

Arthur was laughing too by now. This was the first time he had seen behind Uther's facade in years.

"I'm just glad that you're happy, Arthur", Uther gasped, rubbing tears of laughter from his eyes. "That's the only thing that really matters to me. That and my year-on-year UPTRAD profits, of course."

"But you tell the media that and I'll disinherit you!"

The End

* * *

><p>AN: Just in case there are any fencers out there, I apologise for any inaccuracies. I've been deliberately unspecific. I thought it was better to be vague than get things wrong.


End file.
